This invention relates generally to asphalt compacting machines and more particularly to devices that clean and lubricate the exterior surface of the drums of asphalt compacting machines.
It is well known that the exterior surface drums used on asphalt compacting machines require lubricating and cleaning during their use. The lubricating is for the purpose of minimizing adherence of particles or other matter to the exterior surface of the drum. Various combinations of devices have been utilized to achieve these functions. Heretofore, these combinations have consisted of elements separately mounted on the machine body. The mounting of these separate elements on the machine during manufacture or repair has been complicated and time consuming because of limited access to all the elements thereof by the mechanic.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present asphalt drums. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.